Mer än bara vänner
by Bagge
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle, en vacker natt och dittills outtalade känslor som nu luftas för första gången.


**Mer än bara vänner!**

**Förord: **En liten "first time"-historia, skriven till kulturhelgen i Umeå. Tack för tipset Michaela. Berättelsen inkluderar kärlek, mellan två kvinnor dessutom. Jag kanske borde skriva någon slags varning om den saken, men ärligt talat tror jag inte det skulle avskräcka någon av er som hitta hit.

Trevlig läsning

* * *

Lågorna från lägerelden slog upp mot den nattsvarta himlen. Skogen runtomkring dem var tyst bortsett från ett och annat knakande som avslöjade att dess innevånare var på väg för att ta itu med sina egna affärer. Xena krigarprinsessan, den kända världens kanske mest beryktade krigare, satt på en stock vid sidan av brasan och följde sin följeslagerska med blicken. Gabrielle strosade omkring i gläntan där de två slagit läger och pysslade med filtar och grytor. Xena satt med svärdet i knät och slipstenen i handen, men hon rörde sig inte. Hennes tankar var på annat håll. 

_Det blonda håret som rinner längs skuldrorna och kröner hennes ansikte, så fullt av liv och glädje, med en strålande gloria. Glöden i de vackra ögonen, styrkan i hennes blick. De smidiga rörelserna när hon nästan dansande flyttar sig runt elden... rör hon ens vid marken eller svävar hon ovanför den? Åh, nu talar hon. Som en mjuk, varm flod som flödar rakt in i hjärtat. Ligger så tätt bredvid henne på kvällen. Kylan gör att vi kryper närmare varandra. Tänk att få hålla om henne, smeka henne, kyssa henne. Älska henne. Se in i de underbara ögonen och säga..._

Xena väcktes abrupt ur sina dagdrömmar och insåg att Gabrielle hade stannat upp och nu såg på henne. Ett litet leende smyckade de mjuka läpparna och hennes blick tycktes som vanligt borra sig rakt in i hennes innersta tankar.

_Styrkan i varenda rörelse, varenda blick. Det trollbindande leendet. Det nattsvarta håret kring hennes smidiga axlar, som skurna i marmor. Målmedvetenheten inkarvad i hennes vackra ansiktsdrag. Hur hon är så mycket större än vad som får plats i bara hennes kropp. Hur hon går utanför sig själv och fyller hela horisonten med sin närvaro. Varm, beskyddande...Hur hon alltid finns där, hur hon alltid får mig att känna mig trygg, omhändertagen vid hennes sida. Värmen som strömmar från hennes kropp, från hela hennes väsen när vi ligger där tätt intill varandra sent på natten..._

Deras blickar möttes. För ett ögonblick såg de båda kvinnorna varandra i ögonen, fortfarande uppfyllda av sina drömsyner, sedan vände krigarprinsessan skamset bort blicken. Hon visste aldrig hur mycket av hennes tankar och drömmar barden verkligen kunde ana sig till, men i längden trodde hon sig inte kunna dölja någonting alls för flickan från Potadeia.

- Har vi något till kvällsmat? frågade Gabrielle efter en kort paus. Jag är trött på att sova på fastande mage.  
Xena reste sig upp och började rota i sadelväskan.  
- Kvällsmat var det sagt... Vad önskas? Bröd, kött, honung... och här har jag något extra för dig.  
Gabrielle hade ägnat sin fulla uppmärksamhet åt maten Xena hade tagit fram, men nu tittade hon nyfiket upp för att se vad hennes följeslagare hade för överraskning åt henne. Förtjust kom hon på fötter och sprang fram till den leende krigarprinsessan.  
- KÖRSBÄR! Xena, var i all världen har du fått tag på dem? Det måste vara årets sista.  
Girigt nappade hon åt sig ett av de saftiga, röda bären Xena stolt erbjöd henne och tuggade på det så att saften stänkte. Med ögonen fyllda av tacksamhet vände hon sig mot Xena.  
- Tack, tack så hemskt mycket. Du vet hur mycket jag tycker om körsbär...  
De stod alldeles bredvid varandra. Gabrielle gav Xena en varm kram.  
- ...att du lyckas skaffa dem åt mig, att du tänker så mycket på mig, om du bara visste hur mycket det betyder för mig...  
Xena hade lagt sina armar om Gabrielle, fortfarande med körsbärsknippen i höger hand. Med ett halvt öra försökte hon följa med i bardens entusiastiska pladder, men samtidigt var hon alltför intensivt medveten om bardens kropp så nära hennes egen för att kunna ägna det någon vidare uppmärksamhet. Så såg hon hur en okynnig glimt tändes i bardens gröna ögon. Innan Xena hann förstå vad som var på väg att hända hade Gabrielle böjt sig fram och tryckt sina kladdig läppar mot hennes mun.

Beröringen träffade Xena som ett blixtnedslag, flödade som eld genom hennes ådror och lämnade henne fullständigt försvarslös. Barden utnyttjade skamlöst ögonblicket för att stjäla ännu ett körsbär. Xena stod som förstummad, fortfarande med sin förtjusande följeslagare i famnen medans känslorna rusade som myror i en myrstack genom hennes kropp. Helst av allt ville hon dra barden hårdare till sig, hålla kvar henne, besvara hennes kyss med tusen egna. Men det gamla motståndet fanns kvar, skrek åt henne att dölja sina känslor, att lägga band på sig, att inte göra något som kunde skrämma bort den unga, impulsiva kvinnan som hade kommit att betyda så mycket för henne.

Xenas tankebanor avbröts av att Gabrielle såg upp mot henne och log med hela ansiktet.  
- Jag älskar dig, sade barden mjukt.  
Det räckte för att alla krigarprinsessans tvivel skulle försvinna. Med strålande ögon besvarade hon Gabrielles leende. Hon kramade barden hårdare, tryckte hennes kropp mot sin. Körsbärsknippen föll till marken. Xena böjde sig framåt, drog den andlösa barden mot sig, fångade Gabrielles läppar i en djup kyss. Med slutna ögon föll hon rakt upp i himlen. All hennes längtan och kärlek fick sitt utlopp i denna, enda kyssen. Hur länge hade hon inte drömt om det här ögonblicket? Gabrielle stelnade till i hennes famn och lösgjorde sig.  
- Xena... vad gör du?

Hon backade tills hon stod någon halvmeter från Xena. Hennes gröna ögon var fulla av tvivel. Xena kunde inte tro det var sant. Det kändes som om ett stort stycke av hennes eget väsen hade slitit sig loss och försvunnit. Hon kunde knappt tänka, än mindre tala, men bardens ansiktsuttryck visade tydligt att det krävdes en förklaring.  
- Gabrielle... jag menade... Du sade att du älskar mig. Jag älskar dig också, sade hon med förtvivlan i rösten.  
- Jag menade att jag älskar dig som en vän. Jag tänkte inte på något annat, svarade Gabrielle tyst. Jag trodde aldrig att du... att vi...  
Hon tystnade. De två kvinnorna stod stilla, ingen av dem kunde komma på något att vare sig säga eller göra. Gabrielle var blek i ansiktet. Xenas ansikte var plågat.  
- Jag måste tänka, sade Gabrielle till slut. Det betyder inte... jag bara... förlåt. Hon vände sig tvärt om och gick sin väg. Xena kände hur hennes hjärta skrumpnade ihop och smulades sönder i samma takt som barden försvann bland träden.

_Du är just en snygg krigare. Du har slagits mot krigsherrar, kungar, gudar...gå och prata med henne. Visa lite av ditt berömda mod när det behövs. Du har klantat till det, visst. Det betyder inte att du har rätt att bara lämna henne sådär. Det är din förbannade skyldighet att åtminstone försöka förklara dig. Gå fram till henne. NU!_

Gabrielle stod lutad mot sin stav på en liten kulle och tittade ut över skogen. Tankarna malde runt som kvarnstenar i hennes huvud. Hon hade alltid så självsäkert betraktat Xena som hennes bästa vän, hennes själsfrände, men hon hade aldrig vågat tänka sig henne, eller snarare tänka sig de två, som något mer. Som ett par. Visst hade hon lekt med tanken, hoppats och längtat, men hon aldrig på allvar vågat föreställa sig att de fantasierna skulle kunna ha något med verkligheten att göra. Nu var de plötsligt synnerligen påtagliga. Hon vände sig inte om när Xena till slut kom upp för kullen och ställde sig bredvid henne.  
- Jag vill be dig om ursäkt Gabrielle. Jag borde inte ha... Xena tystnade och hoppades att barden skulle avbryta, men denna förblev tyst.  
- ...kysst dig, avslutade hon lamt meningen. Jag förstår om du avskyr mig och tycker att jag har svikt dig. Du vet att jag aldrig har velat dig något ont eller velat lura dig. Jag bara... jag lurade mig själv att tro att du kände som jag gjorde.  
Hon tystnade, mest för att rösten inte bar längre. Gabrielle hade vänt sig om och såg på henne under tystnad. Xena tvingade sig själv att fortsätta.  
- Om du... om du inte vill vara med mig mer så kan jag inte klandra dig för det. Men annars lovar jag att inte röra dig mer, om du bara vill glömma det här så...  
- Nej! sade Gabrielle bestämt. Xenas mod sjönk om möjlig ännu djupare än tidigare. Jag vill inte glömma något av vad som hänt, lade hon till mjukare och fattade skyggt Xenas hand. Jag älskar dig Xena, det tog bara lite tid för mig att inse det. Jag älskar dig, mer än bara som en vän.  
Med de orden, innan krigarprinsessan fick tillfälle att svara, sträckte hon sig framåt och gav Xena en lång kyss. Om än överraskad besvarade hon efter ett ögonblick kyssen med allt större intensitet. Denna gången drog sig ingen av dem undan.

SLUT!


End file.
